Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
The solar power generation of converting light energy into electric energy using a photoelectric transformation effect has been widely used as a method for obtaining eco-friendly energy. A solar power generation system using a plurality of solar cell panels has been installed in houses due to improvement of photoelectric transformation efficiency of solar cells.
The solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter layer that forms a p-n junction along with the substrate, thereby generating a current from light incident on the solar cell through one surface of the substrate.
Because light is generally incident on the solar cell through only one surface of the substrate, current transformation efficiency of the solar cell is low. Accordingly, a double-sided light receiving solar cell, in which light is incident on the solar cell through both surfaces of the substrate, has been recently developed.